You Know You've Played Too Much Zelda When
by ExtremeNerd27
Summary: 101 ways that you know when you've played WAY too much Zelda...I know I have. Extreme boredom drove me to write this. Have fun! I know I did. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


I was bored one day, and I've always wanted to create one of these on my own. I know I laughed at some of these. Enjoy!

* * *

You know you've played too much Zelda when…

1. You think your red-headed math teacher is Ganondorf.

2. Your hands are taking the shape of your controller.

3. You mistook your younger sibling for a Moblin.

4. You put a glass in front of your eye while trying to walk through a wall.

5. You name a pet after one of the Zelda characters.

6. You go on amazon to search for an Ocarina of Time.

7. You get your ears surgically altered to a point.

8. You wonder how old Impa is.

9. You've memorized how many hits it takes to kill an enemy.

10. Right before you deliver the final blow to Ganon, you pause the game to see which tunic you would look best in when you defeat him.

11. You constantly hum or whistle the Zelda songs.

12. You've already picked out the cast for a Zelda movie.

13. You only go on Zelda sites on the internet.

14. You're attracted to one of the Zelda characters.

15. You've got all the dialogue in the game memorized.

16. You collect empty bottles.

17. You cut the grass, thinking that items will come out of it.

18. You're terribly afraid of chickens.

19. You've tried jumping off a cliff while holding a chicken over your head.

20. Your cell phone has every Zelda ring tone.

21. You want to badly hurt someone who talks bad about the Zelda games.

22. All of your dreams are about the Zelda games.

23. You constantly try to put the Zelda games in chronological order.

24. When you see a new Zelda game, you reserve it 20 times, not trusting the store.

25. You memorize everything that you have to do, when you have to do them, and what order you have to do them in.

26. You see someone named Link in the obituaries and you demand that you go to that funeral.

27. You get really depressed when you can't play Zelda for a day.

28. You forget to bathe, eat, rest, etc.

29. You walk out of the room when you finally finish playing Zelda, and you come across one of your family members and you say, "Who the heck are you?"

30. You forget what friends are.

31. Whenever someone says, "Hey!" You look up expecting to see Navi fluttering around above you.

32. When you ride a horse, you take plenty of carrots with you, claiming that if you throw them at the ground in front of the horse, it'll go faster.

33. You say "poe" instead of "ghost" or "spirit."

34. You find a white stick and claim that you can change the direction of the wind with it.

35. You talk to small red boats.

36. All you ever wear is green.

37. You sleep with your light on, afraid that your shadow will attack you while you're sleeping.

38. You take your time reading these kinds of lists.

39. You take the time to make your own.

40. You've jumped off a cliff while holding a gigantic leaf over your head, claiming that it's a magical Deku Leaf.

41. You're terrified that the moon will fall.

42. You know that rupees are from Africa.

43. You draw the characters of Zelda and the triforce all the time.

44. You take up riding horses, wielding swords, and archery as your only hobbies.

45. You wonder what the old man at Lake Hylia does all day.

46. You can play real music on your Ocarina of Time in the game.

47. You think that blue outfits make you breathe underwater.

48. You wonder if the hole Link fell in to find Termina is the same hole Jack Skellington fell in.

49. You claim that you have the fourth Triforce piece.

50. You wear furry white slippers and attempt to walk over the Grand Canyon.

51. The gods you worship are Nayru, Din, and Farore.

52. You call Ganondorf "Ganondork."

53. The only music you listen to is Zelda music.

54. You play the Song of Storms on your ocarina that you bought on ebay and expect that it will immediately rain afterwards.

55. You have nightmares about a drawbridge lowering, a white horse racing by, and a man on a black horse attacking you.

56. Instead of saying "zombie," you say "redead" or "gibdo."

57. Whenever you are at a museum and you see a mummy, you sing the Song of Healing.

58. You're terrified of your own shadow.

59. You think milk comes from Lon Lon Ranch.

60. You've tried to dance along to the music from the creepy guy in Termina on that big boulder covered in snow.

61. You sing the Song of Healing while in the hospital, thinking it'll cure everyone in the building.

62. You love to make fun of the chicken girl in Kakariko Village.

63. Instead of calling fishes by their name, you call them "Zoras."

64. You freak out when Link gets hurt.

65. On every site you have joined, your username has something to do with the legend of Zelda.

66. You make a video that has something to do with the Legend of Zelda.

67. You've made your own Legend of Zelda costumes and wear them on a day other than Halloween.

68. Whenever you see a frozen body of water, you scream, "No! Not the Zoras!"

69. When you're in a swimming pool, and you see a smallish ball floating in the water, you scream, "Everyone, get out! Morpha has come for us!"

70. When you go into a garden, you keep an eye out for the Minish, and you're careful not to step on them.

71. You console is so overheated that you have to turn it off with fire-tongs.

72. You hate whales, claiming one of them ate Princess Ruto.

73. You think Peter Pan and Robin Hood are Link wannabes.

74. When you want to get out of a situation, you through a walnut, thinking it'll explode in a bright flash of light and stun the other people so you can make your escape.

75. You get to the point where you never die in any of the games.

76. You have to renew the batteries in your wireless controller every 2 days.

77. You own every single Zelda game in English…and Japanese.

78. Whenever you see a lizard, you scream, "Get back! It's a dodongo!"

79. You claim that the Excalibur is a Master Sword wannabe.

80 You claim that King Arthur stole the sword in the stone idea from Legend of Zelda.

81. You seriously wonder if Talon and Ingo on Lon Lon Ranch are Mario and Luigi.

82. You name your children after the Zelda characters.

83. You wonder what the heck is Tingle.

84. Your room is full of Zelda posters.

85. You've written a fanfic about Zelda.

86. You get a permanent tattoo of the Triforce on your left hand.

87. You have perfected Link's style of swimming.

88. All you talk about is The Legend of Zelda.

89. You claim that Venus Fly Traps are Deku Babas.

90. You will not go out at night, claiming that Stal Childs will pop out of the ground.

91. You talk to a big redwood tree, claiming it is the Great Deku Tree.

92. You enter people's houses at random, break there pots and things and expect them not to mind.

93. You call your car "Epona."

94. You play Epona's song and expect your car to come to you, no matter how many miles away you are from it.

95. You go into this uncontrollable rage when someone says, "Hey," "Look," or "Listen!"

96. You expect to turn into a wolf when you touch a black rock.

97. You talk to rocks, claiming they're Gorons.

98. You join a Zelda forum.

99. When you wear bunny ears, you expect to run faster.

100. You jump into a pit of lava thinking that your red outfit will keep you from getting harmed.

101. When you die, you are disappointed that you are in heaven, not the Chamber of Sages.

* * *

Tell me...did you laugh? Or was this horribly stupid?

Before you move on to bigger and better things, make up one of your own "You Know You've Played Too Much Zelda When" statements and post them on the comment page! I look forward to having a laugh or two!


End file.
